


All I want is a kiss from you

by TwoBladeBae



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Years Eve, New Years party, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, izo is a sap and ace is a baby, loving sappy relationships, mentions of haruta and deuce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae/pseuds/TwoBladeBae
Summary: New Years Eve is the chance for the Whitebeards to party, and like all pirates, they'll always take that chance. It's also the time for traditions to be upheld, and a certain freckled rookie wants to celebrate properly with his first new years kiss.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou/Thatch (One Piece)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	All I want is a kiss from you

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic for a discord challenge! This wasn't beta'd or edited, but I really like it so enjoy!

As pirates, the whitebeards always appreciated a good reason to celebrate. New years eve was no different, and they were always excited to celebrate another year with their loved ones. A year without losses was a year well spent, in Whitebeard’s eyes. 

The divisions split off in tasks to get the ship ready for their celebration, focusing mainly on the main deck and the galley, both places that were perfect for parties. Weather was ever changing on the Grand Line, and they weren’t going to let a surprise storm ruin their night; this way, they could easily move indoors if needed. 

Thatch was in charge of food, of course, and therefore was busy cooking up a storm in the kitchen. He loved to talk, but Ace felt a little bad trying to interrupt him during such a busy time. He made his way down the commanders hall, finding his way down to Izo’s door and staring up at the elegant 16 painted on the dark wood. He brought his hand up, getting ready to knock. 

“Come in, Ace.” Izo’s voice rang from inside the bedroom, soft and amused. 

Ace paused, lowering his hand and resting it on the brass knob before giving it a swift turn and pushing open the door. He stepped inside, shutting the door again and making his way over to where the man was perched on his bed. 

“How do you do that?” He asked, putting his hands in his pockets and staring down at the supplies strewn about the bed. 

“Please, with those big boots of yours? I could tell it was you from halfway down the hall.” He looked around at the piles on his bed, humming softly to himself. Izo was very meticulous and organized, and it showed in everything he did. “Can you hand me those scissors?”

“These ones?” Ace reached out, grabbing a rather large looking pair before handing them off to the man. He kicked off his boots, climbing onto the bed with him, careful not to disturb the piles. “What are you doing, anyway?”

Izo glanced up, giving him a soft smile and holding his creation up to his head. “Party hats. Pops thought we needed some, and of course I was the best suited for the job.” There was joy in his voice; he loved being asked to make things. 

Ace picked up one of the pieces, turning it over in his hands and taking a look at one of the finished products. “Can I help?”

“Only if you take credit for the ones you make and not mine.” Izo teased, finishing up the hat in his hands. He set it off to the side, picking up a new piece.

“That seems fair.” He looked up, watching Izo work and following his movements. It seemed easy enough, although Izo just had a bit more skill and grace when it came to creating things like this. Ace’s hats seemed a bit bulkier, a bit lopsided, a bit...imperfect. Of course, they all had their own little charm to them. 

There were a few moments of silence before Izo spoke up again, glancing up at Ace and letting out a small chuckle at just how hard he was focusing on his hats. It was quite cute. “So, I assume you didn’t just come here to make hats with me, did you?” He set his creation down, taking a look at the amount they’d made so far. He was mainly focusing on the hats for the division commanders, while Ace and a few others from his own division worked on hats for the rest of the crew. He only had a few left now. 

Ace puffed his cheeks out, furrowing his brows now. Oh. He should have known Izo would figure it out. He sighed, setting his hat down and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I had...a question.” He started, bringing his eyes up to face Izo once again. “About New Years…” This was his first time celebrating with the crew, after all. He didn’t know what traditions the crew liked to observe. 

“About the holiday, or about what you  _ do _ on the holiday?” Yes, Izo had seen the big, lovesick puppy eyes he’d been giving Marco for weeks. If he was right, this was going to be about how to wrangle a new years kiss out of the blonde, and, well, Izo was  _ always _ right. 

Ace paused, his freckled cheeks beginning to heat up now. God dammit, how did Izo always know? 

“I…” He swallowed hard, finally letting out a sigh. “I heard that in some places you can get...a kiss. You know, at midnight. Do you and Thatch do that?” 

Izo took a moment to think over the question, laughing softly to himself. Did him and Thatch do that? He’d lost count of how many New Years kisses he’d gotten since meeting him. 

“Of course we do,” He replied, leaning back against the wall now, tucking his left arm into his kimono the way he always did when he wanted to be comfortable. “Every year he does the same thing...About five minutes until midnight he comes to find me, he’s always half drunk and he’s got this adorable little grin on his face. And the way he looks at me when he finally spots me from across the room…And then he always pulls me in real close, and he can barely even wait until midnight, it’s the cutest thing…” 

He finally looked up again, chuckling at how adorable Ace’s expression was as he listened. He was so invested in the story, or rather, maybe he was invested in the idea of love like that. 

“Anyway,” Izo was starting to get embarrassed now, not used to talking so openly about his love life. “We have hats every year, and he always...he tilts mine up so it’s out of the way, and he knows the way I want it to look. He always gets it right...And at midnight, when everyone is screaming and there’s fireworks going off, I...I never notice any of it. Because his hands are always on my cheeks, and suddenly he’s kissing me so hard, and so sweet, and...it always feels like the first time all over again.”

Ace nodded slowly, staring down at the hat in his hands. Yes, that was what he wanted from Marco...He wanted more than just a kiss, he wanted  _ every _ kiss. Every year, every party, he wanted the kinds of kisses that he saw from the two of them. He wanted what Izo and Thatch had. 

“I suppose your next question would be how to get such a kiss from your blonde?” Izo asked, sitting up once again. He would tease him, tell him that he was just so good at reading people and knowing what they wanted that no matter how much Ace tried to hide it, he would know… but it didn’t take an expert to figure it out. Ace wore his heart on his sleeve half the time, and he could tell the young man just really wanted some love. “Am I right?” 

“You’re always right, Izo. You know that.” Ace laughed and pulled his knees up against his chest, hugging them tightly. He wanted a kiss from Marco more than anything else in the world… “Do you have any ideas?” 

“Well,” Izo reached out, picking up one of the unfinished party hats and handing it over to him. The only two commander hats he hadn’t made yet were his own and Marco’s. “You can start by making him a hat.”

* * *

Ace felt silly. The whole plan felt silly, and he felt weird walking around with a personalized party hat for a man that probably didn’t even like him back. Of course, Izo wouldn’t have sent him out of his room with a pat on the ass and a cheery ‘good luck, cowboy’ if he didn’t think this was a good idea. 

He swallowed hard, glancing around the crowd of people before spotting Marco on the other side of the room. He was holding a large mug of beer and laughing along with Vista and Rakuyo; no doubt from a joke one of them had told. Rakuyo had some of the funniest jokes on the crew, second only to Haruta. 

But a moment later Marco wasn’t laughing anymore. He was still grinning, that brilliant, wide grin that he got whenever he was excited about something, or he’d spotted a particularly shiny piece of jewelry that he wanted to steal. 

It took another moment for Ace to realize that his grin was directed at him. Marco was looking at  _ Ace _ like he was a shiny piece of gold or sapphire that he wanted to snap up; a special gem or a good looking rock that he wanted to keep and protect from all harm. 

And suddenly, Marco was moving towards him. Rakuyo’s joke was forgotten, his mug of beer abandoned, and he was making his way through the crowd with purpose. He wanted to get to him, and he wanted to get there in time. 

Ace tightened his grip on the hat as the man approached, feeling his breath leave his body completely. He was always surprised that Marco could do that to him and so easily; just leave him breathless. 

“Hey, you joined us. Just in time, yoi.” Marco set his hands on his hips, glancing at the hat that rested on Ace’s head. It was orange and adorned with paper flames and a large smile. It fit him well. “Is that Izo’s work?” 

“Oh, yeah!” Ace laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, returning Marco’s grin. “Izo made hats for all the commanders, and I helped make the regular hats for the rest of the crew. And, well…” He glanced down at the hat in his hands, rubbing it gently with his thumb. “I made...one for you.”

He held the hat up, showing it to the older man with wide, expectant eyes. Like the others he’d made, it was a little lopsided, but he’d put a lot of extra effort into Marco’s. It was light blue, and the word ‘YOI’ had been cut out of pale yellow construction paper and added to the front. Above that, however, there was a large pineapple that was tall enough that it extended past the top of the hat. He’d made flames similar to his own and glued them around the edges to complete it. 

“I-I know it isn’t the greatest, I never really got to use craft stuff like this as a kid. Dadan didn’t have anything, and all Makino ever really kept was crayons…” He bit his lip, staring up at Marco. “Do you like it…?”

Marco stayed quiet for a moment, gently taking the hat out of Ace’s hands and examining it closely. He turned it around, getting a good look at every part of it before placing it on his head. “I love it, Ace. Thank you.” He reached up, tilting Ace’s own hat up slightly. “It’s perfect.”

The crew around them had begun the countdown, loud and eager and probably a bit more drunk than they really needed to be, but Marco couldn’t hear any of them. He slid one hand down, cupping Ace’s freckled cheek and watching the way the young man burrowed into its warmth. God, he was adorable. 

“It’s almost midnight.” Ace’s voice was small; much smaller than what was usual for him. 

“It is. And everyone is pairing off…” Marco moved a little bit closer, practically pressing their chests flush together. He didn’t want to assume what the man wanted, but with the way Ace had been flicking his gaze down between Marco’s eyes and lips this whole time, it was clear why he’d come to find him in the first place. 

He could hear Haruta and Deuce cheering from somewhere nearby, yelling at the tops of their lungs and for once Marco appreciated how loud the two of them were. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Ace, not even to check the time. It was nice to have someone screaming it for him. 

The final seconds felt more like hours, just the two of them on the deck together, eyes locked and bodies pressed together. At the final call of midnight, among the screaming and cheering and the absurd amount of confetti being thrown from every corner of the ship Marco dove forward, crashing his lips against Ace’s. 

Ace reacted immediately, throwing his arms around the older man’s neck, pulling him closer and whimpering against his lips. His knees practically buckled beneath him, and if he hadn’t been holding on so tightly to Marco he was sure he would have collapsed. 

Marco pulled back slightly a moment later, panting against him unable to take his eyes off of the man. He didn’t need confetti or fireworks at midnight to celebrate the new year; Ace’s kiss gave him all of that and more. He rubbed his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb, letting out a laugh. 

“Happy new year, Ace.”


End file.
